


Sleep Aid

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Humor, Insomnia, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan can never sleep. Finally he finds a video that puts him to sleep almost immediately. The magical video not only cures his insomnia, but also helps with other aspects of his life. Making him and Phil happier than they have been in years.





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mine, she suggested a fic where Dan and Phil watch porn. So here it is...

For as long as he could remember he had had trouble falling asleep. His mind would just not shut up. So he would toss and turn for hours, get up and pace, or finally just get up and watch something in the lounge until his body would just give up and conk out. Never was he able to fall asleep like normal humans. Have to be up at 8 o’clock, sure, fine. Go to bed at a reasonable hour, like the adult he was, but then remain awake until about 4 o’clock when his body finally shut down, then he would sleep through his alarm. This was a cycle he very rarely had any relief from. The only times sleep would come easily would be when ill, or if he for whatever reason had to share his bed with someone. 

Tonight was unlike any other night, and Dan tossed and turned, willing sleep to come. However it was as elusive as ever, and he had to be up and out of the house for a meeting with the publishers in four hours. Finally he gave up and went into the kitchen to make himself a coffee and a bowl of cereal. If he went to sleep now he would never wake up for the meeting. He sat in the lounge and turned on the TV. A few moments after settling into the crease, Phil poked his head into the room. 

“Thought I heard someone in here.” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dan said, taking a bite. He chewed slowly as he watched the property show he had switched on. 

“You hate ‘Escape to the Country’.” Phil said sitting down next to him.

“Phil, I am aware of my likes and dislikes, thank you very much.” Dan sighed in irritation. “There is not much on at the crack of dawn.”

“Seven o’clock is hardly the crack of dawn.” Phil chuckled. “Well, I am going to go take a shower.” 

“Thanks for the life update.” Dan grumbled. 

“Oh, I see today is going to be fun….” Phil smirked leaving the room. 

______

“I’m going to have a bruise there.” Dan said shutting the front door behind him. 

“Well, I’m sorry, I had to do something and that worked didn’t it?”

“Too well.” Dan said rubbing the spot on his thigh they were both discussing. 

“You were snoring…” Phil said looking down to Dan’s hand as it moved over the fabric of his jeans. “I had to do something. Why don’t you just go take a nap?”

“Then I will never sleep tonight.” 

“Yeah well there is no way you’re going to stay awake the rest of the day, so go take a nap and set an alarm so you don’t sleep too long. It should be fine.” 

Dan grumbled to himself and walked down the hall to his room. He closed the door and flopped onto the mattress face first. He lay there fully intending, and expecting to fall asleep, yet he did not. Completely exhausted he still was unable to sleep. He sat up frustrated. It was getting worse, his inability to fall asleep. He got up, and walked out to the lounge, and sat in the crease. Phil looked over, eyebrow raised. “What Phil?” 

“Nothing! Did I say one word?” 

“No, but you thought about it.” Dan said, letting his head drop on the back of the couch. 

“If you're going to be this angry go do it in your room.” Phil said, “I don’t want to be around you like this.” 

“Fine.” Dan said standing up and going back to his room. He picked up his laptop and his noise canceling headphones and lay down on his bed. He watched a good amount of youtube videos he had been wanting to see. Then checked his tumblr. He thought that might put him to sleep but was still unsuccessful. 

Somehow he ended up on a blog dedicated to an american porn star. He wasn’t complaining though. The guy seemed genuine and interesting, besides being in porn, not to mention he was was good looking. Dan decided to close tumblr and look up some videos with him as the star. Jake Miller was fairly new, since he was just 19, but was also pretty good at his job apparently. All of his videos had top stars. Dan clicked on one and sat back. Jake and his scene partner Alex started just kissing, then continued by undressing each other. And that is as far as Dan got before he fell asleep. 

An hour and a half later, he woke up and stretched. He got up, went to the bathroom, then walked into the lounge. “Looks like you finally took a nap.” Phil smirked. “Feel any better?”

“A little. I’m starving. What’s for dinner?” Dan said leaning on Phil to read over his shoulder. Phil shook him off. 

“I was thinking about chinese, or indian.” 

“Mm that sounds good.” Dan moaned virtually in his ear. 

“Would you back up? Your breath could peel paint.” Phil said, leaning away from him. 

Dan laughed. “Op sorry. We making dinner, or we ordering in?” 

“Let’s order it. I thought we’d film a gaming vid tonight.” 

“Fine.” 

_____

It was about midnight when Phil decided to go to bed. Dan went to his own room, prepared to stay up all night as per usual but saw his laptop on his bed with his headphones still plugged in. he smiled to himself. Now maybe he would be able to stay awake and enjoy a little one on one time with himself and Jake. He opened his computer and hit the play button on the same video he had started before. This time he made it just until Jake and Alex were about to remove their underwear and he fell asleep again. 

He was half under the blankets a hand down his pyjamas and drool running down his cheek when he woke to sunlight streaming in. He sat up and looked around. “Holy shit…” He said then picked up his phone to check the time. 10 o’clock am. “Holy shit...I fell asleep, and slept through the whole night? I feel...amazing.” He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He heard movement in the hall and decided to go investigate. 

“Jesus!” Phil said, as he turned the corner from the kitchen to the lounge only to encounter Dan. “You’re up early. Or did you not sleep again?” he looked at Dan for a moment. “It looks like you slept, you have sheet wrinkles and your hair is sticking up all over the place. He continued walking with his coffee cup and went into the lounge as Dan followed. 

“Yeah I slept. Slept like a rock. Is this how normal people feel everyday?” Dan smiled. “I fell asleep before 1 am! And I just fucking got up. I mean this never happens. Maybe I’m sick. Feel my forehead.” Phil reached out and placed his palm flat on Dan’s head. “Well? Do I feel hot to you?” 

“I can’t tell. I was holding coffee.” 

“Oh, yeah I guess that wouldn’t work.” Dan sighed, “I feel fine. Good even… but I never sleep like that for no reason. Phil set his mug down on the coffee table, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Dan’s forehead. “Um Phil?” 

“I was seeing if you had a fever. That’s how my mum always would tell. Lips are more sensitive than hands.” Phil shrugged, and picked up his coffee again. 

“Oh. So?” 

“Cool as a cucumber.” 

_______ 

The day progressed as normal: video games, bants, food, planning, and discussions on what they had planned later that year. Finally 1 am rolled around and Phil announced he was going to go to bed. Dan once again went into his room and opened his laptop. He wasn’t even tired. He sat down, and prepared himself to finally enjoy Jake’s talent. He started the video, while he let it play he decided to queue up a few videos so that he was ready for a little while. Nothing killed the mood like searching for other videos to watch. Once his queue was set he lay back against his pillows. He pulled off his shirt, and pulled his pants off, lotion at the ready. Jake and Alex, were finally, blessedly nude, Dan reached for the lotion, but never quite got that far.

_____ 

Dan woke to the feeling of pins and needles through his arm. “Oww…..ughghhh” He moaned he rolled over, and sat up. The sun was out and blaring in though his window. “What the hell is happening?” He squinted at his windows. Picking up his phone with his good arm he saw once again it was around 10 am. “Huh…” He got up, pulled on some clothes and went out into the lounge. 

“Don’t tell me you slept again?” Phil said looking him over. 

“I did it’s the weirdest thing.” Dan said looking down at Phil’s bowl of cereal. “I found this umm video, and still haven’t gotten like 10 minutes in and fall asleep. It’s like magic or something.” 

“Must be a thrilling video.” Phil chuckled. “Is it grass growing or something? Don’t tell me you got into that ASMR stuff.” 

“Nah. Although I guess it kind of works like that for me. Completely relaxes me, and I just fall asleep. It’s distracting enough for my mind to stop racing, and the sounds are repetitive but pleasantly so… not like dripping water or something.” 

“Wow. What is this miracle video?” Phil said opening youtube, so he could type it in the search bar. 

“Uhhh… it’s not on youtube.” 

“Oh?” Phil said looking up. “What’s it on?” 

“You know...I can’t remember it right now? Man, I’m hungry, that cereal looks good.” Dan said standing up and leaving the room. 

______

“I’m feeling pretty perky. You want to go do something?” 

“Like what?” Phil asked, turning in his office chair. 

“Donno. Museum? Movie? Dinner?” Dan shrugged. “Just feel like getting out for a bit.” 

Phil looked at him for a minute then stood up and pressed his lips the Dan’s forehead again. “Huh?”

“What?” 

“No fever. I would have sworn you were delirious. Daniel Howell wants to leave the house for no apparent reason.” 

“Hilarious, Phil.” Dan said giving him the evil eye. 

“I could go for some movie theatre popcorn. What’s out?” 

They looked up movie times and decided on a drama. Normally they prefered comedy, action, or horror. The reviews for that particular drama however were good, and everything else had downright awful reviews. So Phil got his popcorn and they found their seats. The movie started out sort of funny but then by the end Dan was trying hard not to ugly cry. Phil handed him a napkin he hadn’t used to dry his eyes. “How are you not crying?” Dan said blowing his nose. “Jesus Phil, do you even have a heart?” 

Phil chuckled. “I have a heart, but it was just a movie. I don’t know...you know it's really rare if I cry at a movie.”

“Because you actually have no soul. I may joke about it, but you truly have none.” 

“I mean it was about ten minutes in and I knew he was going to die. It’s not like it came as a big horrible surprised. The whole movie was about a terminal illness. We knew it was coming.” 

“Still, her reaction. Getting in his hospice bed with him and holding his hand...not wanting to cry so he didn’t see her sad as the last thing he saw… ugh… I can’t even think about it. I’m going to start crying again.” 

“Okay yeah. It was sad. Really sad, but not unexpectedly so. Remember Buried? Now that movie…” Phil trailed off at the memory. “That one really messed with me.” 

 

“I remember. It messed with both of us. If we had any idea…” Dan stopped walking and turned, “How the hell am I going to sleep after this discussion. First this movie, and now you bring up Buried again. I just finally got over that…” Dan said combing his fingers through his hair. 

“Sorry,... I was just showing you I had a heart.”

“Yeah well, now I am going to go to bed imagining being buried alive or dying of a terminal disease that is currently lying dormant in my system.” 

Phil shook his head and laughed. “Now you have that magical video that knocks you out. That should help right?” 

“I hope so.” Dan said. “If not I am coming in your room and jumping on your bed until you get up and play with me.” 

“Play with you?” Phil laughed. 

“Yeah, Mario Kart or something.” 

“Oh okay.” Phil smirked. 

_______

Phil went to bed, leaving Dan to delve into his own sour thoughts once again. He sighed and went to his room. He opened his laptop and reloaded the video once again. “No way this will work tonight.” He said to the empty room. He took off his clothes and climbed into bed. He loaded a queue once again in preparation and lay back. He watched the whole video through, and sighed thinking that the ‘spell’ had been broken. “Well damn.” He leaned over and picked up his lotion, this time ready to enjoy the video for it’s intended purpose. He started it over and took himself in hand. He lightly stroked himself until he was hard. Jake and Alex were in the process of blowing each other when he started to actually doze off. He shook himself awake since he now had another goal besides sleep. He sat up farther and coated himself with a layer of lotion. “Fuck…” He sighed as he moved his hand over his hard on, the other snaking down to cup and tug on his balls. He watched as Jake lay on his back and Alex lubed him up and pushed in. Jake moaned his appreciation and tossed back his head, Dan doing the same thing. His head on the pillow and the moans coming from computer sent him over the edge. He came, then fell asleep almost instantly, dick still in hand coated in cum. 

He woke up and groaned, scrunching up his face. He threw back the duvet to see the tell tale sign of his activities from the night before. “Jesus…” he sighed as he stood up to pull the sheets off his bed. “That video…” He shook his head as he pulled on some clothes and picked up his washing. He trudged down the hall and threw the sheets in the washing machine before he went into the bathroom to shower and pee.   
After his shower he moved his washing to the dryer and went up to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and coffee. Phil walked in, hair ruffled and eyes puffy. “You’re up early.” He said as he pushed past Dan to the coffee. 

“Yeah...I fell asleep pretty quick last night.” 

“You did?” Phil said turning in surprise. “What happened to all those horrible thoughts you were planning on having?” 

“I watched the video. I mean I actually got through the whole thing last night so I didn’t work as well but, the second time through...it put me over the edge.” Dan said, looking away.

“I should have come into your room and jumped on your bed then, because I didn’t fall asleep for hours.” Phil said, yawning as if for effect.

“Well I’m glad you didn’t.” Dan said thinking about how he fell asleep, and the state of his bed. 

“You need to tell me what this magical video is, so I can use it too.” 

“Yeah...maybe…” Dan said leaving the room with his bowl. 

“Seriously. I want to know what it is.” Phil said following him into the lounge “It’s almost like you're embarrassed by it. Is it teletubbies or something?” 

Dan coughed, “It is very different from teletubbies.” 

“So what is it?” 

“It’s just something I found off of tumblr. You know one of those lucid dreaming things.” Dan lied. 

“Oh.I tried those remember. They never worked for me.” 

“I know. So I don’t think this will work for you.” 

“Oh.” Phil said, dropping the subject.

_____

Later that day Dan went into his room to write out a video idea he had, leaving Phil to do the shopping. Dan sat at his desk, and finished a partial script before he noticed his laptop on the bed. He smirked to himself. Phil was gone, making it the perfect time to really enjoy some alone time. So he lay on his bed, headphones on and a new Jake video loaded and ready. He pulled his pants off, grabbed a box of tissues and some lotion. Yup ready. He hit play, this time Jake was with a guy named Luke. Dan approved of the coupling. Both lean, with small muscles. Luke had a nice ass, that Dan imagined would be quite nice to squeeze. 

The video began with the two of them kissing on a bed, pretty generic, aside from how tenderly they had approached. They moved slowly, just seeming to enjoy each other. Jake lay over Luke grinding their still clothed hips together, causing them both to let out little sighs and moans. Dan was entranced, they weren't even naked yet and his was hard. They kept kissing and grinding, Jake moved to kiss Luke’s neck and collarbone before sitting back on his knees to undo Luke’s jeans. Luke ran his hand up Jake’s torso as he did so.Jake leaned down again to press small kisses to Luke's chest. Dan sighed, as Jake finally pulled Luke’s pants off and climbed back on the bed. He knelt between his legs and pressed kisses to Luke’s tummy and upper thighs. By this point, Dan was panting and his hand was moving swiftly, even though nothing much had happened in the video. He himself was moaning quietly as Jake finally took Luke into his mouth. “Fuck…” Dan panted as he got closer to his orgsasm. He wasn’t even watching the screen when he fell asleep. 

He woke up to a knock at his bedroom door about twenty minutes later. “Dan?” 

“Umm yeah… hang on Phil…” Dan said moving the lotion and tissues off the bed and pulled on some pants. “Yeah what’s up?” 

Phil opened the door slowly. “You okay in here?”

“Yeah why?”

“Well...I...heard some noises.” Phil said looking around, but not at Dan. 

“Like what?” 

“Umm I thought maybe you had someone in here with you…” 

“You did?” Dan said, he looked down at his laptop and realized his headphones had been pulled out. 

“I yeah at first I thought you had hurt yourself, but then there was...ummm other sounds and….” Phil trialed off. “Well anyway. I got the shopping, you’re to put it away. Remember? I think I’m going to shower.” He turned and walked from the room, not before Dan noticed the flush that moved over Phil’s cheeks and down his neck into his shirt. 

“Okay. Should I start dinner then?” 

“Yeah...good...do that!” Phil called back over his shoulder. “Maybe put some clothes on first though.” 

Dan looked down at himself, noticing the button on his boxers was undone and they gapped open. He chuckled. “Oops…” He turned and pulled on some lounge pants and a tee shirt before going into the kitchen to put the shopping away. He started rice to cook and began cooking some chicken in a pan when Phil came into the room. “Feel better?” He smirked at Phil. 

“Huh?” Phil said looking into the pot with the rice.

“Feel refreshed from your random midday shower?” 

“Oh, yeah. Was good.” Phil said taking a fork out of the drawer and dug into the rice to test it. 

“How good was it?” 

Phil shrugged as he chewed. “Fine.” 

Dan laughed as he turned the chicken, “Why don’t you peel the carrots and chop the veggies while I finish the chicken.” Phil began peeling the carrots, “So...what did you think I was doing with someone in my room?” 

The carrot slipped out of Phil’s hand and flew across the counter, the peeler bouncing around the sink with a clang. “I...umm...I wasn’t sure…” 

“Phil…” Dan said, turning to Phil after turning off the hob. “Did you think I was having sex?”

“What?” Phil said looking shocked, as he retrieved the carrot and peeler. “I wasn’t sure what was happening…” 

“I guess I can tell you,” Dan sighed, and put his hand on Phil’s shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, “I was masterbating, but fell asleep midway.” 

Phil turned, his ears red. “Why did you whisper that?” He shook himself, then began peeling again. 

Dan shrugged, then picked up a knife and began to cut up the chicken into bite sized pieces. He tossed the pieces back into the pan and added the sauce, then took some of the peeled carrots and did the same. “Think that’s enough carrots Phil. Do some of the others now.” 

_____

After dinner Phil decided to play a videogame in the lounge and Dan went up to the office to do some editing of their latest video. He was nearly done when he heard Phil come into the room. “Are you here for a reason? Or just here to creep on me from behind?” Dan said not turning around. 

“How’d you know I was here?” Phil asked, walking further into the room. 

“Phil, grace is not your forte, I could hear you coming.”

Phil’s ears reddened again before he spoke, “I was just walking like normal didn’t think I made any noise.” 

“Well you do. Like a bloody elephant walking around” Dan said turning to face him. “Did you want something?” 

“Oh… umm...I was thinking of going to late movie or something. Kind of want to get out of the house.” 

“Okay? What’s playing?” Dan said turning more, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

“Umm I mean, I kind of was going to go by myself. Just thought I would tell you before I left.” Phil said, looking at a particularly interesting spot on the wall. 

“Oh...okay Phil.” Dan said, trying to hide the slight disappointment in his voice. 

“I mean if you really want to, you can come. I mean you can come with me...I mean you can come with me to the cinema…” Phil said quickly, stumbling over his words. 

“No. It’s okay. Don’t think there is anything I really want to see anyway.” Dan said smirking at Phil’s embarrassed expression. 

“Okay…. Well guess I’ll be going. Won’t be back til late…” Phil said awkwardly as he turned to leave the room. 

“Have a good time.” Dan said, before he turned back to the computer. 

______

A few hours later Phil still had not come back. Dan picked up his phone to text Phil. As he was texting the front door opened and closed. “Phil?” 

“Yeah. Who else would it be?” Phil said walking into the lounge. 

“I was just checking we weren’t being robbed is all. Cranky much?” 

“I’m not cranky.” Phil huffed as he sat on the couch. 

“So how was the movie?” 

“Was okay.” Phil shrugged. “Think I’m going to bed.” 

“Not even going to tell me what you saw?” 

“No. I’m tired, and going to bed. You wouldn’t be interested anyway.” Phil stood up and went to his room. 

“Okay..umm goodnight then.” Dan said. He finished watching the show he had paused when Phil came home, then went into his own room. It was pretty late so he decided to watch a new Jake video he noticed had been posted. He lay back prepared to sleep this time. He was still awake by the time it ended. Awake and hard as a rock. He groaned quietly, frustrated not to be asleep since that was his goal. Instead he grabbed the lotion and the tissue again and pulled off his pants. He stroked himself slowly as he watched Jake pound into his new partner. He stroked faster and faster before he came, spurting into a ready tissue. He pulled the headphones off as he cleaned himself off. He could hear squeaks, like bed springs from somewhere. He sat up as he realized it was from Phil’s room. He had heard the noise before but never paid much attention to it. But now his senses seemed in overdrive. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked quietly into the hall. He leaned his ear against Phil’s door. 

“Fuck…yeah.” he heard Phil say quietly…”Feel so good..fuck...going to cum...feel so good baby...deeper…” Dan couldn’t stop listening, as Phil continued. “Fuck just like that yeah….so good Dan...want you to fill me up…” Dan stepped back from the door, but could still hear Phil. “So close babe...so fucking close...uhhh yeah….” 

Dan turned back into his room, looking down to discover that even though he himself had just cum a few minutes ago was rock solid again. “Fuck me…” He whispered into the room as he palmed himself. “Fuck…” He said, and closed his eyes as he stroked himself, his back against the door. He heard Phil’s door creak open and Phil pad past his door and down the hall. He moved to the bed and stroked, picking up his lotion once again to lube himself. He was still stroking, his breath heavy when he heard Phil approach again. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise. He held in a moan, then realized Phil was still just standing in the hall he could see the shadows of his feet under the crack of the door. He couldn’t hold it in and a small whimper snuck out when he realized Phil was there, standing at his door. He heard the slight sound of Phil touching his door, when he moaned a little louder. Was Phil listening at his door? The thought turned him on more, his hips bucking into his hand. “Fuck…” he whispered, as he continued to stroke himself. He wanted to tell Phil to open the door, just come in and...and what? It’s Phil, he thought. We agreed…”Fuck me...uhhh.” He sighed as he came closer to his high again. “Phil…” He whispered, “Phil, just come in here…” He watched as the feet retreated from the door and heard Phil’s door close moments later. “Fuck.” He groaned louder. His hand moving so fast it was basically a blur. His hips bucked and finally he was spilling onto his stomach, and panting. He let go of his worn out cock and lay there trying to catch his breath. What the hell just happened, he thought. He covered his eyes with his arm before reaching back for a tissue.

_____

 

The next morning Dan woke up to the smell of coffee. He rolled over and out of bed pulling on a pair of clean boxers before walking groggily into the kitchen. “Morning…” He yawned rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning.” Phil said while his back was turned as he poured cereal and milk into a bowl. He turned to put the milk back in the fridge but saw Dan and dropped the carton on the floor, the contents of it going everywhere. 

“What the fuck Phil?” Dan said, hopping back to avoid the milk creeping towards his feet. “Now what am I going to eat for breakfast?” 

“I umm...sorry.” Phil said, as he began mopping it up. “You can have mine. I have an appointment in a bit, I’ll just stop and get something on the way.” He said not looking up. 

“What appointment?” 

“Just a thing…” Phil said from the floor. “I didn’t tell you because...well, you weren’t invited so I didn’t want you to feel jilted or something.” 

“Oh.” Dan said, picking up the bowl of cereal. “Well I guess, have fun?” 

“Yeah...will do.” Phil said, standing and walked quickly from the room. 

Dan went to the lounge and turned on the TV, a few minutes later he heard Phil leave his room and go out the front door. “Okay...well g’bye then.” He said feeling a little irritated. 

_____

Phil returned around midday and closed himself up in his room without saying one word to Dan. “Well, what the hell?” Dan said to the lounge in frustration. He stood up and went to Phil’s door, and knocked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Do whatever you want.” 

Dan opened Phil’s door, but stood in the hall. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Phil said leaning back against his headboard, his laptop on his legs. 

“I don’t have the slightest clue, but you have been like crabby or something. I know something’s wrong. Did I do something to piss you off?”

“No, you didn’t do anything.” Phil huffed and looked back at his laptop. 

“Well something happened.” Dan said walking into the room a little bit more. “You want to talk about it?” 

“No.” 

“Okay then...You want to get some lunch?” 

“Already ate.” Phil said, not looking up from the computer. 

“Right.” Dan said turning abruptly, and closing the door behind him. He turned back to the closed door, “When you freaking figure your shit out Phil, let me know. I won’t bug you anymore.” He heard a grunt and something soft hit the door. He had enough. Something obviously pissed Phil off but he couldn’t figure it out. Dan huffed in frustration as he walked back into the lounge. They were supposed to film a gaming video later, how was that going to go? Normally if one or the other did something to irritate the other, they had no problem talking about it. This new, not talking it out thing was really starting to piss Dan off. How could he make it better if he had no clue what the problem was in the first place? 

_______

Dan knocked on Phil’s door hours later. “Phil?’

 

“Yeah?”

“Are we still filming tonight?” 

“I guess.” Phil said opening his door. Dan looked at him, his hair ruffled. 

“Did you have a good nap? Feeling better?”

“Yeah. M’fine.” Phil yawned. “Gonna pee. You go set up, I’ll meet you up there.” 

“Okay.” Dan turned to go up to the office. A few minutes later Phil entered with a glass of water. “Ready?” Dan asked, looking at the single glass. Normally if one of them would get a drink or something they would bring two. It wasn’t a big deal, just something he noticed that was off. 

They filmed the video, as per usual. Phil turned on his normal bubbly personality, but as soon as the camera was turned off he stood up. “I’ll leave you to edit.” He said, then walked out the door. 

Instead of editing however Dan followed Phil down the stairs and into the lounge. “Okay. What the hell is the problem. And don’t say nothing, because I know something is wrong.” 

“Dan,” Phil said looking up at him, “I do not want to talk about it. Okay? Just drop it.” 

“I’m not going to drop it.” Dan said sitting down next to Phil on the couch. “I’m sick of this attitude you have. I feel like I did something to piss you off, but have no clue what I did. If I did do something just tell me.” 

Phil looked away, pink creeping up his neck. “I’m just frustrated.” 

“With what?”

“Frustrated.” Phil said, looking at Dan, “You know…” 

“No, I don’t know.” Dan said turning to face Phil more. “Frustrated with what? Your channel?” 

“No.”

“Frustrated…?” Dan said thinking. How could Phil be frustrated? 

“I’m going to my room. Just leave me alone for a while. I’ll get over it, okay.” Phil said standing up and walking out of the lounge. 

“What about dinner?” Dan called after him. No response. He stood up and walked to Phil’s door, and knocked. 

“What?” 

“What about dinner?” Dan asked through the closed door. 

“Just eat whatever. I’m not hungry.” 

Dan shook his head then turned to go back to the office to edit a little bit before he ordered something to eat. 

_______

Dan ate dinner alone, then watched a movie...alone. He stood up when it was done and went to his bedroom door. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a muffled noise come from Phil’s room. He listened. Phil was either crying or it was another round of last night activities. If he was crying Dan wanted to talk to him. If he was masterbating...Dan would want to do other things…He stood in the hall a few more minutes but it was silent, so he opened his door and went into his room. 

He opened his laptop, ready to enjoy some alone time with Jake. Lotion and tissues at the ready he pressed play. Two minutes into the video he was asleep, naked and sprawled out over the bed. 

“Dan!” 

Dan jumped awake. “Huh?! What, what’s happening?” He looked frantically around his room. He realized his headphone cord was wrapped around his wrist, and the video was playing out loud. He closed his laptop quickly. He heard Phil groan in the hall in front of his door. He stood up, pulling on his boxers and opened the door. Phil stood red faced looking livid in front of him. 

“If you’re going to watch porn, use your freaking headphones!” 

“I was, but I fell asleep, and accidentally pulled them out. Sorry.” Dan said blushing. 

“Whatever. I don’t want to hear it okay.” Phil said walking back into his room. 

“Why does it make you so mad?” Dan said, confused. “It’s not like you don’t watch porn.” 

“It just...I don’t….I’m going to bed. Good night. Enjoy your wank.” Phil said, then shut the door in his face. 

“I will thanks.” Dan said irritated. “Jake and I are both going to enjoy ourselves.” Dan turned and walked back into his room. He opened his laptop, and turned up the volume, throwing his headphones across the room. Moans and groans came from his computer, and he smirked. Moments later Phil knocked on his door again. He didn’t respond. 

“Dan! What the hell! Use your headphones! 

“I find them too restricting. I’m good like this Phil.” Dan said speaking loud enough for Phil to hear. “The cord just gets wrapped around things.” 

“Dan! Don’t make me come in there!” 

“I fucking dare you!”

“Dan seriously, please just...turn it off.” 

“I can’t Phil. It’s getting to a good part. MMMMmmm yeah!” Dan said, sitting on his bed, not even paying attention to the porn that was playing. 

“Dan….” 

“What Phil, you're distracting me?” Dan smirked, “How am I supposed to finish if you’re yelling at me.” 

“Dan!” 

Dan stood up and opened the door to find Phil in the hall, looking like he was either going to be sick or cry. He was ready to just laugh at Phil, but when he saw his face, he went back to close his laptop. He heard Phil’s door close while he did so. Dan went to Phil’s door and knocked. “Phil, can I come in?” 

“Why?” 

Dan didn’t answer, just opened the door and walked in. Phil was laying with his back to the door, only his bedside light on. “Phil...I’m sorry. Okay.” 

Phil grunted, but didn’t look at him. “Just leave me alone.” 

Dan crossed the room and sat behind Phil. “Phil, talk to me. I didn’t think you would be so upset with me watching porn. I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” He put his hand on Phil’s shoulder. Phil pulled away, after making a small noise in his throat. “Is that why you’ve been mad at me? Because you came home, and heard it?” 

“Dan, please just go away.” Phil said, pressing his face into his pillow more. 

“Phil...I’m sorry. Really.” 

“Yeah good...now please leave.” 

“You’re not going to forgive me?”

“Yeah...okay...you're forgiven, now will you leave?” 

“Yeah, fine.” Dan said, slightly irritated. Phil wasn’t acting like he did actually forgive him. Dan got up and left, but then opened the door again to say one more thing. “Phil…” Dan stood looking at Phil, his hand on his cock, looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Phil grabbed his duvet and covered himself quickly, but not quick enough.

“What do you want Dan?” Phil said, irritation in his voice. Dan just stared at him. “What?!” 

Dan crossed the room no longer thinking. “Phil…” He said his voice quiet.

“What? Please, just go away…” Phil said, rolling back on his side, and hiding his head in the pillow. 

“Phil...is this...Frustrated?”

“Please….I am begging you. Just leave me alone.”

Dan sat on the bed, Phil pulling away and groaning. “Do you really want me to leave? I heard you last night.” 

Phil groaned again and buried his head farther into the pillow. “Please….”

“Please, what Phil?” Dan said, and reached out touching Phil’s bare shoulder. Phil jolted at first, but then began to turn his face towards Dan. “Do you really want me to leave? Because I can stay…” Dan leaned forward, hesitated for a second, then pressed his lips to the place his hand had just been. Phil turned more, “Is this what you want?” Dan said moving closer, running his hand down Phil’s side, pushing the duvet down to expose more of Phil. Phil turned his body more towards Dan. Their eyes locked for a moment before Dan leaned down and kissed Phil lightly on the lips. “Is this what you wanted?” 

“Dan...I...I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Dan said, moving his hand slowly over Phil’s skin, his hand coming to rest on his tummy. 

“Because we agreed...we said we weren’t...we didn’t want...we stopped.” 

“We did, yes.” Dan said, “But I think I changed my mind.” He smiled then kissed Phil again. Lightly at first, but then Phil’s hand came up to cup the back of his head, pulling him in tighter. Dan moved his hand lower, brushing over the line of hair leading down to Phil’s cock. 

“Want you.” Phil said, pulling away a little. He looked up at Dan and smiled. “Wanted you the entire time…” Dan crashed his mouth to his then making Phil moan. Dan lay over him, their bodies touching more than they had for years. Phil opened his mouth to him and their tongues teased and tasted each other. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, pulling him tighter to him. Dan kissed down his face down to his neck, Phil turned his head to do the same. “Dan want you so much. For so long…” He whispered in his ear. 

“Me too Phil. I never stopped wanting you or loving you.” 

Phil dropped his head to Dan’s shoulder, unable to control himself. He smiled, but tears stung his eyes as well. “I’ve loved you since I met you. Why did we stop showing it? Why did we stop…?” Dan pulled back a little to look down at him, his own eyes wet with unshed tears. 

“Stupidity.” Dan said, smiling. “But we don’t have to be stupid anymore.” He leant forward and kissed Phil sweetly. Phil then parted his lips again to run his tongue over Dan’s bottom lip. The kiss grew from sweet to frenzied, leaving the both of them panting and hard. “What do you want Phil? Tell me what you want” Dan said through gasps while they pulled away to catch their breath. 

“Fuck me...make love to me.” Phil breathed, and pulled Dan down into a bruising kiss. Dan on top of him rocked his hips, grinding down to create friction. They moaned into each other’s mouths before Dan moved to remove his boxers. Phil reached down to stroke Dan as soon as he was naked. He rolled them, so Dan was on his back, then slowly kissed down his body, luxuriating in the sensation of his skin under his lips. He reached Dan’s hip, nipping at the taught skin there before he moved closer to Dan’s erection. Dan raked his fingers through his hair, as he watched Phil move over his body. Before Phil could take him into his mouth, Dan leaned up and pulled him into a kiss instead. 

“If you do that, I don’t think I will last.” He said between kisses, “So close already, from just watching you.” Phil groaned at Dan’s words. Dan stroked Phil a few times, then turned them again so Phil was laying on his back. He bent and found a nipple, remembering that Phil liked them played with a little. He gently bit and sucked on one while he pulled and rolled the other between his fingers, Phil mewled at the sensation and gripped Dan’s hair. Dan moved lower, dipping his tongue into Phil’s bellybutton before dragging it down the trail of hair leading to his cock. He licked the tip as he gripped the base. Then dug the tip of his tongue into the slit to taste the salty-sweet precumn collecting there before he pulled Phil all the way in. 

“Dan...fuck… so good, but I need you to stop…” Phil said pulling Dan’s hair slightly. “Too close want to feel you in me.” 

“Condoms? Lube?” Dan asked between kisses as he worked his way back up Phil’s body. 

“Lube, but no condoms.” Phil said looking worried. “You?” 

“Same...but I haven’t slept with anyone since….since you….”

“Me either.” Phil smiled. “No condoms then?”

“If you trust me? I trust you.”

“No condoms.” Phil smiled, and reached over to the bedside table to take out his lube. 

“How long since you...stretched?” Dan asked. 

“Today…” Phil said blushing, he reached back into the drawer and pulled out a small black plug. 

Dan smirked, “Is it clean?” Phil nodded, Dan took if from him and the lube. “I haven’t stretched in a while.” He poured some lube on it as Phil watched, then reached around and slowly pushed it in. Phil stroked himself as he watched Dan’s face change when he pushed it in. 

“So hot...always so sexy.” Phil said, running one hand over Dan’s body above him. “You going to fuck me with that in you?” 

Dan leaned down, kissed Phil then pulled back enough to look him in the eye, “I’m going to fuck you, then you’re going to fuck me. You know I like to cum with your dick in my ass.” Those last words Dan could actually see Phil’s pupils dilate more. Dan then moved so fast Phil barely had time to register what he was doing. Dan was between his legs and pushing them up so his knees were to his own chest. Dan kissed the back of his thighs then his cheeks before, his mouth and tongue were working over his hole. 

“Fuck…” Phil breathed, reaching back behind him to find Dan’s cock and stroke it while Dan’s mouth worked it’s magic. Dan licked and spit getting him wet, before he pulled back to press a long thick finger in. He kissed Phil’s thighs as he twisted and added another finger. 

“Ready?” 

“God yes… fuck me please…” Phil said, his breath hitching. Dan picked up the lube and spread some on himself then on Phil’s entrance. He let Phil’s legs go so he could lean forward to kiss him again. His hand moved down to direct his cock into position. He pulled back from the kiss enough to watch Phil’s face as he finally pressed in. Phil, bit his lip as they kept eye contact. Dan pushed in deeper and deeper before he bottomed out. Phil’s eyes closed momentarily willing his muscles to relax. “Can move.” Phil sighed eventually, opening his eyes to see Dan looking at him with worry. 

“Sure?” 

“Yeah. Feels good, missed this. Missed you.” Phil said smiling, his eyes a wet with tears again. He closed them, not wanting to ruin this, ruin what they were doing again. Compartmentalize, he told himself. 

Dan however noticed, and waited for Phil to open his eyes again. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses to Phil’s cheeks and neck, chest and shoulders, before moving to press light kisses to his mouth. “You okay? Am I hurting you?” 

“I don’t think so.” Phil said, smiling weakly. “Want you to move, go slow, I want to feel you move.” 

Dan did, and began to rock his hips, a slow consistent pace, savoring the feel of Phil surrounding him. He tucked his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, pressing kisses there. “Love you so much. Love you more everyday.” He whispered as he pushed in and out, “You feel incredible around me.” 

“Love you too, so much Dan.” Phil said wrapping his arms and legs around Dan. Dan’s hips stopped again, in order for them to just kiss; languid in each other’s arms. They lay wrapped tight against each other for a couple minutes, just feeling one another, remembering the feel of skin on skin. Dan once again began to rock his hips, pressing in and pulling out farther and farther before they were both panting. Phil’s legs in the air and gripping the sheets as Dan picked up the pace. Both of them moaning and panting with each thrust, “I’m getting close Dan…” Phil moaned as he reached a hand down to push Dan back. Dan nodded and pulled out then took Phil’s mouth with his, his entire body pressed to Phil’s 

“Want you in me first.” Dan said, moving to lay next to Phil on the bed. Phil rolled towards him, kissing his way down to bite at a nipple and stroke Dan’s cock, before he moved between his legs. 

Phil ran his hands over Dan’s body, just looking at him, “So beautiful like this…” He sighed, as if to himself. Dan pulled on the little black loop of the plug, and Phil watched his face as he did so. “You sure you’re ready?” Dan didn’t say anything, just kept eye contact and lined Phil up with his entrance. 

“Want you.” Dan breathed, then nodded at Phil, letting him know he was ready. Phil pushed in slow, Dan’s muscles squeezing him like a vice. 

“So tight.” Phil said dropping forward on his hands, bringing their faces closer together. Dan moaned as Phil pushed until he was fully surrounded by Dan’s heat. “Feel so good Dan...so tight for me.” He panted, then closed the space between them, kissing softly. “Love you so much. Wanted this for so long…” He murmured against Dan’s lips, as he began to move his hips. 

Dan brought both hands up to cup around Phil’s face, keeping them close. “I love you so fucking much.” He tipped his chin to kiss Phil, “Want you to make me cum, want you to cum deep inside me. Want to see you cum.” Phil moved faster and faster encouraged by Dan’s words. 

“I’m getting close,” Phil breathed, “Will you cum for me?” Dan nodded reaching between them to stroke his cock. His breathing increased and his moans rose in pitch as Phil moved. 

“Gonna cum Phil, cum for me…” Dan said, before his body tensed and he spilled over his stomach. Phil pumped his hips through Dan’s high, cumming as he tensed around him. He thrust a few more times before collapsing over Dan. They lay pressed together Phil’s head tucked in the crook of Dan’s neck. A few minutes passed when Dan realized something was wrong. “Phil?” 

“Humm?” Phil hummed in his ear. 

“Are you crying?” Dan said, trying to turn and look at him. 

“It’s nothing.” Phil sniffed, “I’m just really tired.” 

Dan rolled them so he was over Phil. He looked down at him. “Phil…?”

“It’s fine.” He said, wiping a tear away. His lower lip trembled and looked away. “Really, I’m okay.” 

Dan moved off of him and pulled the duvet up to cover them. “You never cry, something is wrong. Talk to me.” He said, brushing the hair off of Phil’s forehead. 

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just….I….it’s I’m so happy.” Phil smiled, his voice hitching. “I thought I lost you all those years ago. I thought I would have to one day just let you go, because….because you would find someone new...someone to love you.” Phil said, tears flowing more freely as he spoke. “I love you so much, and every year that passed I thought, maybe this year was the year I would lose you. The year you would go to someone else. There were times when I was so sure you were leaving, losing interest. But you never did, you were always here. And now that we’ve stepped over this line we drew, I don’t ever want to go back again.”

“We’re not going back Phil.” Dan said, tears in his eyes as well. “Phil, I love you, have always loved you...We were idiots thinking that we could live forever as just friends. You are my friend, my best friend, but you are also the man I love with all my heart. We aren't going to deny ourselves anymore. We’ve always been a couple whether or not we thought it, or acted on it. Neither one of us has even tried to move on, neither one of us wanted to. The reason is simple, love. Love, Phil, we love each other, and never stopped. Even when we fight, or get on each other’s nerves we still want to be with each other. We’re not going back, ever, because this for me is it. This is what I want more than anything. I want my best friend with me forever, it would be amazing if he were also my boyfriend.” He leaned in to kiss Phil sweetly. “I love you so much…” Phil reached up and pulled him down to kiss him, stopping his words. 

“You make me so happy.” Phil said, a while later as they lay tangled together. “I’m so glad you didn’t leave.” 

“Me too.” Dan smiled, and kissed Phil’s arm that was laying in front of his face. He closed his eyes smiling, ready to sleep. 

“So, who’s Jake?” Phil asked. 

“Who?” Dan said, his eyes still closed.

“Jake, you said you guys were going to have a good time before.” Phil said playing with one of Dan’s fingers. Dan opened his eyes trying to figure out who Phil was talking about. 

As soon as he figured it out Dan he started laughing. “You want to know who Jake is?” 

“I do.” 

“Hang on, stay here.” Dan said, disentangling himself from Phil and leaving the room. Phil watched him turn into his own room, then come back again holding his laptop. Dan sat down next to him. “You know that magic video I’ve been using to go to sleep?”

“Yeah.” 

“Jake is the star.” Dan said, opening the computer and hitting play. “This is Jake. Phil meet Jake, Jake this is Phil.” He said jokingly. 

“Porn? The magical video is porn.” Phil said, beginning to laugh. 

“Not just porn, Jake porn. Apparently I find him soothing or something because I can barely stay awake with one of his videos is on.” They both watched the video for a second. 

“So it doesn’t turn you on?” 

“Oh it turns me on, but I normally fall asleep before I can do anything about it.” 

Phil laughed some more. “You couldn't even get off before you fell asleep?”

“Yeah. It’s been weird.” Dan said, shrugging. 

“Well I guess I’ll have to send Jake some flowers or something.” 

“Why?”

“Because if you weren’t watching porn at full blast, maybe we would never have done this.” Phil said.

Dan laughed, “I guess you’re right. Jake the magical pornstar. What a guy.” 

“Did you look him up or anything? Twitter? Facebook?”

“Nah.” Dan shook his head. “Just on tumblr, that’s how I found him. He seems fun, like just as a person.” 

Phil picked up his phone, “Ha!” he said triumphantly, “He has an amazon wishlist. We’re going to get him something.” 

Dan chuckled, “What would be the appropriate gift? What says thank you for getting my roommate and best friend in the sack?” 

“Don’t forget, sends you to dreamland within seconds.” 

“Are there sheets or something on that list? Something bed related would be good.” Dan said looking over Phil’s shoulder. 

In the end they decided on a large box of condoms, a bottle of Jake’s favorite lube, and an extra large teddy bear. They signed it 'Love D&P', and put in a note explaining why they sent it. Phil followed him on their secret twitter account, and one day Jake put up a short video of him opening the enormous box. Phil ran into the lounge were Dan was doing something on his laptop. “Oh my god! Dan! Look!” He handed Dan his phone. 

Dan watched and started laughing when he saw the size of the teddy bear. “No wonder the shipping was so outrageous. He can barely lift that thing.” Jake opened the box and thanked the mysterious D&P and read their note in the video. He looked right at the camera and told them good luck with everything, and a thank you, before the video cut out. “He looked so excited about the teddy bear.” Dan smiled up at Phil. 

“Yeah he did.” Phil beamed, then flopped down next to Dan on the couch.

Dan still had Phil’s phone and was scrolling through replies to the video. “Oop here, I think we have been found out.” He turned the screen to Phil. 

Phil read the reply out loud, “Omg! What if D&P meant Dan and Phil, they watch porn together, of course they bought the bear!” They started laughing, “We bought the bear. But don’t forget the lube and condoms, @missTea. Those are more important.”

“Yeah they are.” Dan smirked. “Think it may be time for us to try out that lube again. You know, just make sure that it’s a quality product.” 

“If we must…” Phil laughed. “First one to the bedroom gets to test it first!” He said running down the hall. 

Dan ran after him, laughing too, “I don’t even know what that means!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick write and a quick edit. Hopefully not too many mistakes made it through the "edit". If you liked it, let me know. I love feedback/comments. Kudos are always appreciated as well. Thanks for reading guys! You're the best!


End file.
